Powers from a Millennium
by MusingAIR
Summary: 'Sal' stared at him emotionlessly, his empty expression creeping Harry out. No human should be able to hide what they were thinking so perfectly. Even his voice didn't give way to what he was thinking. "Of that we have no doubt," he replied. "It's your inability to stay out of trouble and not call attention to yourself that worries us."
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron, shifted from one foot to the other as they were fitted for their new robs. Hermione waited patiently on the side, snickering every time one of the boys complained and the predictable reprimand which followed. The earlier confrontation with Malfoy and his mother had left a heavy atmosphere in the shop, though it was slowly dissipating. Hermione could tell that Madam Malkin wanted them out of her shop as swiftly as possible.

Ron nearly jumped out of his robes at the sudden chiming of the shop's entry bell, earning himself another needle prick in the leg in the process. Madam Malkin frowned up at the boy, but refrained from saying anything and turned to greet her latest costumers. Her eyes widened and immediately curtsy, as the old tradition demanded of her.

The trio curiously observed the display, Hermione and Harry at a complete lost, Ron, however, partly understood what was going on.

"Greetings Madam," the tall figure with long straight black hair. His baritone voice answered as he bowed in return. The three of them stared wide eyed at his elegant clothes, everything about the man screamed nobility to the students. His eyes quickly flickered over the trio, deciding that it was best to not address them.

"Milord, how may I be of assistance?" she asked. This man wasn't like the other nobles… the other purebloods… he holds firmly to the traditions of old and treats everyone he meets, being pure or muggle, with utmost respect. Well… as long as one didn't insult him or show him disrespect. Madam Malkin hopes that the children do not interfere.

The man chuckled inwardly; he knows his effect on people and because of the change in times, his sticking to the old costumes unnerved many a wizard or witch.

"I've come to pick up the robes I ordered." He stated counting down from three and just on time a redhead with wavy shoulder length hair stepped into the store. The madam would recognize him and know of which robes he was talking about.

Madam Malkin nodded and quickly went into the back to look for the man's order. She may not know their names, but it would be near impossible to forget their faces. The red haired one had been by the shop just hours earlier.

Back in the front, the newest arrival looked around the shop and every tense second of silence that passed, his impatience increased. Not even a minute later he broke it a turned to his companion.

"Why are you here Sal?" he asked, his blue eyes studying the kids that were in the room.

'Sal' raised an eyebrow and in a monotonous voice answered. "We decided it was best for you not to come alone, Ric."

"I can take care of myself," 'Ric nearly grounded out. He wasn't a defenseless child and even when he had been, he knew how to handle any situation that was thrown at him.

'Sal' stared at him emotionlessly, his empty expression creeping Harry out. No human should be able to hide what they were thinking so perfectly. Even his voice didn't give way to what he was thinking.

"Of that we have no doubt," he replied. "It's your inability to stay out of trouble and not call attention to yourself that worries us."

'Ric' stared intently at his dark hair companion, but after a second broke out laughing. He could tell that his friend had been force to coming with him, though he was sure that he didn't just come for this small errand.

"How did things go at the bank?" 'Ric' asked once his laughter was under control.

'Sal' inclined his friend, not worry that these children would be any threat. They had no hope of understanding their conversation. "Ragnok assured me that my vaults will be secure, no one but myself has the authority to access them."

"And of what we spoke of?"

The shorter of the two incline his head, leaning comfortably against his cane.

Hermione gasped silently, she may have never met the goblin in person, but it wasn't easy to forget the name of the current Goblin King.

"He will look into it," 'Sal' responded and when he saw his friend's expecting gaze, "he was disturbed that an item such as that could be in one of his vaults. He wishes it out of his bank as soon as he finds it." He added.

'Ric' nodded and before he could ask anything more, Madam Malkin returned.

"Here is your order, Milords." She said and held it out. 'Ric' took it with one hand and with his other grabbed her other, bring it towards his lips and kissed it softly.

"Our much humble appreciation, Madam," 'Ric' charmingly said. The seamstress flushed and curtsy once more, accepting the high compliment.

'Sal' bowed, "thank you for your time, Madam, we won't disturb any longer." He voiced, luckily his friend got the hint and followed suit. The two men exited the shop and left three bewildered teens in their wake.

Harry turned to his friends, his surprise and confusion clear in his expression.

"Blimey," Ron murmured, still staring at the spot where they had been standing.

"Madam Malkin, who were those two men?" Hermione asked.

The red face witch shook her head and returned to work on the students. She absently answered the girl's question. "I am not aware of their names; however, they are wizards that follow the old traditions."

"So they support You-Know-Who?" she asked carefully, noticing how Harry tensed. Hermione hoped that she is wrong, there was something about those two that screamed power.

Madam Malkin scoffed, though it was Ron that answered. "No Hermione, the old traditions dates back to a time before even Hogwarts was created."

"But I've never read anything that mentions anything about some 'old traditions'." She argued. It wasn't common for her to at least not have heard of something. At the very least in passing, Ron and Madam Malkin seemed to be well informed.

"I'm not surprise, Miss Granger, they have never actually been written down. It is knowledge that is passed down through Pureblood families, yet there are few families that still practice them. It goes against their wizard supremacy ideology."

Ron nodded eagerly, "yeah, my mum used to tell us how wizards and witches use to act during the Dark Times. They had great respect for anything magical, be it a centaur or an elf. She told me they protected one another."

Harry eyebrows were near his hair line. This greatly surprised him; from what he had seen wizards thought all magical creatures that weren't wizards were beneath them and some were even denied basic rights. Yet, a thought was bothering him.

"That is correct Mr. Weasley," Madam Malkin praised and finished with his robes. She turned and gave her final appraisal of Harry's.

"But protect each other from what?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

Madam Malkin eyes flickered towards the young girl, a few years back she had met the girl's parents and hoped that what she was about to say didn't offend her in anyway.

"Muggles," was her short reply. The Weasley boy nodded grimly. Hermione frowned, not really understanding, but decided to search for information regarding this Dark Times once she got to Hogwarts.

It wasn't much later that the three were outside once again.

"Got everything?" Hagrid asked when they were by his side.

"Yes," Harry said, "did you see the Malfoys or a pair of wizards?"

"Yeah," Hagrid responded, "Though don't worry Harry the Malfoys won't try anything in the middle of Diagon Alley and the wizards they seem like nice folk. Greeted me and everything, before they headed of somewhere else."

Before they could continue talking of the matter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, each carrying a heavy bag filled with books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that have added this to your Alert list or Favorites and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: I do not own Harry Potter and only use these characters to satisfy my never resting mind.**

* * *

In Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, looked around the shop, even receiving a grand tour of the place from the twins. Nonetheless, what got their attention was the long red haired man who was looking closely at what Fred told them Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He was welled dressed, but nowhere near the level that his friend had been and without him next to him, the man they believed to be called Ric appeared to be welcoming.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the warning looks that Hermione and Ron were sending him, Harry approached the man.

Ric felt their gaze, even before the dark hair lad walked over to him. He recognized the kid from the robe shop and he could guess that the teen had questions regarding Sal's and his strange behavior. He sighed inwardly, it was hard to act in the costumes of this times Wizarding World, or at least Brittan's. He had not been to his home country for many years now, the events of recent years forcing him and his friends to return home.

He chuckled, in any way this store really is something else. Sal had out right refused to come with him, claiming that he had other things to do.

"Umm, hey…" the lad said hesitantly.

Ric lowered his head lightly, his eyes never leaving the display. The Powder would be useful for any wizard that can't produce a decent Disillusionment Charm.

"Hello," he said.

Though before either of the two could say anything else, Harry got a clear view of the window and spotted a blonde hair Slytherin. It would seem that he had given his mother the slip. Harry inclined his head and left the odd man alone, grabbing his friends by the wrist and pulling them to the side.

Ric stared at the back of the lad and chuckled. He had a strange feeling that they were about to do something they shouldn't. Ric had noticed that the half-giant was acting as the trio's bodyguard and Sal had told him the identity of the dark hair lad. He hadn't seen the lad's face, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would find a lightning shape scar on his forehead. Ric hopes that Sal's prediction of what the scar means is wrong, but he knows that Sal being wrong isn't a common occurrence.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ron and Hermione bickered all the way back to Diagon Alley, though abruptly stopped when they bumped into Harry's back. Harry stared wide eyed and he instantly recognized the man who was exiting a shabby looking book store. A worn book, with a title in a language he couldn't distinguish, held tightly in his hand.

Now that Harry got a good look the man, he noticed a crest of a silver snake and even the head of the man's cane had a snake. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"He's a bloody Slytherin," Ron cursed.

Hermione elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

The man stopped and looked around, the three held their breath… had he heard them or worse could he somehow detect that they were watching him. The dark hair man walked calmly through the Alley, the trio was forced to keep pace with him; being too narrow to pass him without being felt.

To their surprise the man exited back to Diagon Alley and headed in the direction of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were forced to stop; they saw that Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid were anxiously looking for them. Yet, at the front of the store, 'Ric' stood calmly next to them. His smile brightened when he saw his friend coming closer to them.

"Sal, did you find anything of interest?" Ric asked his friend, distracting the others grown-ups.

The three students knew it was the perfect opportunity to sneak back in without being noticed, however their curiosity got the best of them and they stayed underneath the cloak.

"Nothing I don't already know," he responded matter-of-factly.

Ric chuckled, "your paranoia knows no bounds."

Sal raised an eyebrow. If Harry didn't know any better, he would say the guy was actually amused. Though, Mrs. Weasley rushed towards the two men. 'Sal' raised an eyebrow at the woman's antics.

"Have you seen three teenagers, two boys and a girl? They would be six year Hogwarts students." She rambled on anxiously. The trio feeling slightly guilty for making the woman worry.

'Sal' smirked, "do not worry Madam, I'm sure that they will appear soon enough."

Harry cursed, well there went his suspicion. The man had clearly known that they were following him. He was even willing to guess that his companion also knew, Ric's eyes flickered towards where they were standing. Without another word and with a small bow; the two men disappeared with a soft crack.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry rapidly made it into the shop and took off the cloak and without a second thought stuffed in his bag. Once they joined with Mrs. Weasley, they argue fiercely that they had been in the back all along.

 **-o-o-o-**

With Ric and Sal, they appeared near a cottage in the Highlands of Scotland. They had specifically decided to stay in that area, near to where their beloved Castle still stood tall.

"Salazar! Godric!"

A fair skinned woman, no taller than Salazar's chest ran towards them. Her curly red-blonde hair scattered in the wind as she ran towards her life-long friends. Behind the overly energetic woman, another calmer female walked through the grass plains at a steady pace. Her long dark hair, perfectly dressed… her poise of that of a noble from a time lone forgotten and her height though now as impressive as her male companions, was still greater than that of the running witch.

"Helga! Rowena!" Godric exclaimed joyously as he grabbed Helga into a tight hug. Rowena hugged Salazar tightly, anybody else wouldn't have even dared to approach the stoic noble in such a friendly manner.

"How was your trip, my friends?" Helga asks turning to the younger of the two men and hugging him, Rowena taking her turn with the wild red head.

"We saw some Hogwarts students, one of them being the fame Boy-Who-Lived." Godric answered.

"He has no tact," Salazar added, "his friends and him followed me through Knockturn Alley. Their invisibility cloak while impressive, does not hide them completely though."

Godric chuckled, "well what did you expect?"

"From your house?" Salazar asked sarcastically, though if you didn't know him for as long as they did, one wouldn't be able to notice it. "Nothing less."

"Is he…?" Helga asked hesitantly, not really wanting the answer. That poor boy has suffered enough in his short life. She thought the world had changed and children weren't force to fight in adults' war. Yet, she knows that the current Headmaster is partly to blame.

Salazar inclined his head, "no, I did not get close enough to examine his magical aurora to such detail."

The girls nodded and as one they began walking towards the cottage. "We have a few days left," Godric stated. "Are we still sticking to our plan?"

Rowena nodded, "it is for the best… especially after what happened last year at the school."

"It is also the best way to lure Voldemort out," Salazar added, frowning in obvious distaste.

Helga's smiles faded, "the wards must have weakened severally in last few years, to let a woman like that enter."

Godric sighed, "we're going to be the news of the Wizarding World with this, and everyone will wonder how we are alive and why until now we haven't interfered."

"We'll answer those questions when the time comes," Rowena answered simply.

Godric grinned mischievously at his best friend. "They're going to have an uproar with you, Sal."

Salazar chuckled darkly, "I plan to set my House straight, Godric."

"You do realize that more than half of the school is going to see you as a threat?" Godric asked with obvious mirth.

Salazar tilted his head, "by their modern standards I am the darkest of wizards."

Godric chuckled. That was his friend's way of saying that he had a point. Sal would never right out and say it. Though he also had to agree with the younger man, Salazar was perhaps the only wizard he ever met that didn't lose himself to the Dark Arts. He was even the creator of some of the Wizarding World's darkest cruses.

Godric fell silent and they made their way to their home in companionable silence. The founder of Gryffindor house deep in thought. There was going to be more than one surprise once they got home. He also knows that if anybody dares talk bad about his best friend in his presence they were surely going to regret it.

A thousand years has solidified their friendships in ways that none of the founders could have ever imagined. Throughout the years, they have of course, had their issues and have parted ways in more than one occasion, yet they always manage to find their way back to each other.

Salazar in all the ways that mattered was his brother, in more than one fight the snake has had his back and though he loathed to admit, saved his life is a couple of incidents. They have traveled the world, during all of these years they have seen the world grow and advance, yet by mutual agreement they all decided never to return to England… until now that is.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **It hurt that no one did in the previous chapter and I almost decided to give up on this story. I was unsure of how you all felt about it, but still decided to post this chapter in the hope for some positive results.**

 **Till' next time... MusingAIR**


	3. Chapter 3

The last week passed without anything of importance happening. The four kept a close eye on their beloved school and as the days passed the mood in the cottage darkened even more.

"That bloody Headmaster!" Godric exclaimed, "what is he thinking?!"

"That is the thing," Rowena answered calmly, though it was clear that she wasn't happy. "He isn't and the wards are now none existent. Anybody can practically enter without much problem, if anything they would just feel a small amount of discomfort."

Helga turned, "will you be able to do something about that, Sal?"

He remained quiet for a few seconds, thinking back on the wards that a thousand years prior had been his pride and joy. He was sure that there are some that are still active, but more than he was happy with most have faded with time. The magic of the castle is still strong; of that he didn't have to worry. They would have felt it otherwise… their souls to deeply connected to their home.

"It won't be that difficult," Salazar said slowly in deep thought. "the spells of the wards should still be in place. They'll just need to be powered up once more. Between the four of us, it should not take us long."

"What else will we have to worry about?" Godric asked.

"I'll have to check on my Chamber," Salazar murmured.

"Plus the school's offensive defenses," Rowena added.

"Talk to the creatures that live in the forest," Helga said. "They don't deserve what's been happening to them these last years."

Godric chuckled, "we're also going to have to set the Ministry straight. Their laws do not govern Hogwarts."

"The rest will be decided once we arrive," Salazar finished and left the table. He did say it out loud, but his was worried about his familiar. He had believed for it to be the safest place to keep her, but once the rumor of his chamber being open he couldn't help but be concern. Though in his soul he knows that she is alive… he would have felt it otherwise.

Godric sighed as he watched his friend leave the room. The next few months were going to be a test to their patience and he was sure that his house was also going to be difficult to deal with. Especially, if they decide to insult Salazar in his presences.

"What should we do about our familiars?" Helga asked hesitantly. She wasn't used to being separated from her _Kara_ , she's never understood how Salazar has lived so many years being away from Sceocca. There had to be great moments of pain and loneliness, his fondness of snakes never being a secret from the three and he always had one snake or another on him.

Rowena closed her eyes, feeling her bond with her kneazle, who was resting happily up in her room… most likely laying happily on her bed.

"Nothing," Godric answered. His tone leaving no room for an argument. "They will come with us. This isn't the time for us to be weakened in anyway. We've all seen the consequences on being apart from our familiar, though he hides it well."

The women nodded, hiding their relief.

 **-o-o-o-**

The start of term feast was going as planned, Dumbledore for once was relaxing though his hand was bothering. He forced that pain to the back of his mind. His eyes narrowed, Severus reports of the last few weeks were interesting a deeply unsettling. Tom was punishing the poor boy, just because of his father's mistakes. No child deserved what is happening to him.

Nonetheless that wasn't his primary concern at the moment, Harry was nowhere to be seen. He knows the boy managed to get on the train before it left the station, but what happen from then to now, was anybody's guess. The boy had a nasty habit of finding trouble even in the safest of places. However, what stopped him from sending a search party after the boy, was Severus's message of him having received word of where the boy is and with who he is with.

There was also something else that kept him distracted. Through his link with the castle, he could tell that there was a hum of anticipation and eagerness. When he searched for further information the castle blocks his attempts. It was quite an unusual situation.

Soon though, Harry entered the Great Hall and practically ran towards his table and took a sit between his two friends. Unfortunately, seconds after the main course passed and desert appeared. After a few minutes and discussing the current trends of gossip, Dumbledore got to his feet. The talk and laughter that echoed throughout the Hall almost instantly died down.

"The very best of evening to you!" he said, smiling broadly, ignoring the castle's increased humming. He did notice though that they were all staring at his hand. "Nothing to worry about," he reassured them airily. "Now… to our new students welcome; to our old students, welcome back. Another year full of magical education awaits you."

On the other side of Hogwarts' great walls, four strangers, who in many years have not walked into their beloved castle stood… admiring their lives work and how it still stands proud in the modern age. Salazar had warned them of the spells that had been place on the outer perimeter and with a quick glance at Rowena, they got on the task of dismantling them. The two were careful not to trigger a warning that would inform the Headmaster of their arrival.

It didn't take them long and with practice ease and full knowledge of what they were doing, they commanded the gates of Hogwarts to open. They were inside the wards now and could feel their ancient magic vibrant through their very beings.

In the castle two Auror stood guard and stoically, though as the entrance doors swung open unexpectedly. They flicked their wands into their hands and prepared to attack, yet before either one could see the intruders; two powerful spells hit them on the chest. The four founders crossed the threshold and the bell tower that frames the entrances hall started to chime. The whole castle started to vibrate in welcome and joy.

The noise that the castle was producing was enough to interrupt the Headmaster's speech, students from first to seventh years started looking around and wondered what was going on. The professors stared expectedly at the Headmaster waiting for his orders. However, Dumbledore watched the door with trepidation, his mind only thinking of the worst possible scenario. The wizards who undid his spells had to be truly powerful.

Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar walked calmly down the halls and once they reached the entrance to the Great Hall; Helga and Rowena incapacitated the Auror that were standing guard. Godric and Salazar smirked at their friends obvious restrained tempers; with a flip of his wrist, Godric willed the doors to slam open.

Upper class students, noticed the Headmaster's keen stare and followed his line of sight. The students who had been in the DA the year before where tensed and ready to spring at a moment's notice; this was their school and they would be damn if they didn't try and protect it. As the doors opened with a bang, four figures, two males and two females strolled into the Hall; barely sparing a glance at the students and the numerous wands that were pointed at them.

Ron gasped next to Harry, "those are the blokes from the Alley." He murmured. Hermione and Harry eyes widening in realization, these were the mysterious Sal and Ric. Their previous worries of Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts momentarily forgotten.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded in a cold voice. A tone the students weren't used to hearing, this was the wizard that defeated the Dark wizard Grindelwald. "How did you get into the castle?"

The redhead chuckled, his eyes shining at a private joke. "The day someone can keep us out of our own castle will sure be the day I eat my own hat."

That simple sentence stunned the whole Hall, while the other three cursed their friend's thoughtless comment.

"Who… are… you…?" Minerva asked slowly.

Hermione gasped in shock, putting it altogether. The students around her waiting for some sort of explanation, though honestly their nicknames weren't even that subtle. Yet, the thought of the truth was hard to accept, it had to be a coincidence, however the castle did let them in and it was still humming in what she perceived as joy.

"I believe that is obvious, Professor," the woman with long straight black hair said heavily. "Nonetheless, if it isn't, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw and my companions are none other then: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

* * *

 **Our dear founders have arrived at Hogwarts and they are not pleased with Dumbledor one bit. Hehehe honestly I don't intend to do bashing, but I am also partial to my own house and from that perspective, Dumbledor is no hero.**

 **Oooh and if it isn't obvious my official Hogwarts House, according to Pottermore is Slytherin; knowing this please bare with me. Also like I stated in the beginning this will be updated every few months and now you lot will have every once in a while a 'Tale of the Dark Times' to look forward to. This collection of one-shots will tell the story of Salazar Slytherin, how he became a Dark Master, his friendship with Godric Gryffindor and the other Founders, plus the tragedies that molded him.**

 **Please review and till next time, MusingAIR :***


End file.
